Noche Oscura
by Ophelia Dakker
Summary: La espera angustia, quizás este vivo, quizás muerto, quizás llore, quizás me muera. Los sentimientos y convicciones de una mujer enamorada. La nueva historia comienza esta noche
1. Una noche Oscura Cap 01

Una noche oscura

Era una noche oscura, más oscura que las demás, la luna no brillaba y las gotas de una lluvia tenue caían sobre el pelo castaño de una mujer vestida de negro en el medio de la hierba.

Había pasado ya más de 5 días, de la última batalla, ella, sola ahí, como las ultimas 4 noches, en el medio del campo abierto, donde la batalla final ocurrió, la primera noche, decenas, quizás cientos de cadáveres estaban unos sobre otros en esa pradera verde que alguna vez trajo dicha; ahora el verde teñida de rojo que aun cubría el campo.

Esperaba, aún esperaba, le decían que lo habían visto morir, pero su cuerpo no estaba entre los que encontraron, paso la primera noche completa revisando los cuerpos que la orden encontró, no estaba él.

Harry en sus suplicas le pidió que se recuperara antes de seguir buscándolo, herida como estaba no iba a poder seguir más tiempo, pero no podía, no podía faltar al juramente que entre sudor y lágrimas marcó el paso de sus obras, aun lo sentía sobre su piel, aun lo sentía marcado, como un tatuaje, sentía sus manos en sus muslos y sus besos en su boca, quedarse juntos para siempre, no importara lo que pasara, una vez más, solo una vez más. Aun bajo la lluvia, mojada hasta los huesos lo podía sentir, aun no la dejaba por completo.

Molly Weasley le había pedido que por favor descansara, después de que Albus y Minerva se lo rogaran, ella no fallaba a su convicción, quería saber dónde estaba el, entre las cenizas que la lluvia esa noche se llevaba, o entre los recuerdos, quizás a salvo, quien sabia, ¿por que en ningún lugar lo podían encontrar? eso Hermione no lo podía aceptar.

Pasaban las horas mirando al horizonte tratando de descifrar las horas donde la sangre corrió aquel 20 de Junio, poco antes de que se graduaran de su séptimo año de Hogwarts. Porque Voldemort (que lejano sonaba ahora, después de que ya estaba muerto) había planeado justo para esos días, los más felices que Hermione había tenido jamás.

A un mes del fin de las clases, Hermione Granger al fin conoció el amor que le profesaba su mejor amigo, después de peleas, de malestares, de riñas y discusiones, él se propuso y la beso en frente de una clase entera de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, en animo de callarla. Fue lo más hermoso y lo más valiente que Ronald quizás hubiese hecho jamás, a Hermione no le quedo otra más que derretirse en sus brazos y vivir los últimos días de paz entre querubines y corazones que los inundaban.

Una mañana fría de Domingo Ron le llevo una pequeña rosa, perfecta, roja como la sangre, la rapto todo el día y la amo apasionadamente, no por primera, pero la última vez, un día antes de la gran batalla, que lejanos se sentían los días de felicidad, que lejanas se sentían las manos, su boca, no quería recordar, que quizás no lo volviera a ver. Las caricias de esa tarde no la dejaban dormir, aun no podía creer que después de tanto pelear en contra de las circunstancias, lo perdía.

Otra noche mas, esperando que volviese, o simplemente dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres otra vez mas. Debía ser fuerte, la pesadilla por fin se acabo, la era de paz recién comenzaba, y ella aun no podía dejar al pasado atrás, debía ser fuerte, por Harry, por Molly, por Ginny, por su familia, ella debía ser fuerte, pero solo de día lo era, de noche lo lloraba, como el alma en pena que ahora poseía, no podía dejar que se fuera, no así, no de esta manera.

Una noche más pasó frente al campo frente a Hogwarts donde la batalla final entre el bien y el mal ocurrió esa tibia noche de junio, Harry v/s Voldemort, el mundo mágico v/s la maldad, Harry peleó hasta más no poder, hasta que su amigo lo salvo de una maldición imperdonable segundos antes de que Voldemort cayera, solo Harry lo vio desvanecer, solo esperaban que volviese, esperando que no los dejara solos, a él y a Hermione.

Un recuerdo la perseguía más que nada, aquella tarde en 6 año en que se encontraban trabajando en la biblioteca buscando hechizos que le servirían para el ED, Ron revisaba un viejo libro que se caía a pedazos, cuando leyó.

- "Reisender" es un hechizo que permite a algo o alguien viajar a través de dimensiones paralelas, congelando en el tiempo lo que se está haciendo. Todo hechizo paralelo al "Reisender" será inmediatamente congelado. La fuerza con que el "Reisender" es invocado determina el tiempo que se perderá de esta dimensión.

- Interesante - dijo Herms - deja mirar - tomando el libro

Quizás, no, no podía ser, pero, pero había una esperanza, lo esperaría, si, lo esperaría hasta la muerte.

Un noche más se acababa y pretendía seguir así muchas noches más, llorando de noche y fuerte de día, hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más y desfalleciera en los mismos campos donde él se perdió. Bajo el rocío de una nueva mañana, una sombra se movió en la pradera, Hermione lo noto, ya se conocía la pradera estéril de vida móvil, lo noto, creyó que alucinaba, espero hasta que nuevamente se moviera, un cuerpo en la hierba intentaba pararse sin resultados. Ella corrió hacia el lugar y lo vio, aun cubierto de sangre, medio sonriente grito.

- Ya se ha acabado todo?? -

Entre lágrimas Hermione lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo.

- Si, ya todo ha acabado -

Luego de un largo abrazo y unos fugaces besos, ella logro pedir ayuda, juntos, uno al lado del otro por fin se desvanecieron, Ronald con múltiples heridas después de la batalla, Hermione debido al cansancio acumulado. Juntos por fin, una vez más, juntos para vivir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, arregle varias cositas, faltas de ortografía y errores de coherencia, gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews, luxx, sarah-keyko y Damanorris (tantos años k no te veía chica) k mas.. a ver ahora se entiende mas y si tiene alguna duda.. Pregunten.. no creo k lo vaya a seguir... besos


	2. Una nueva noche Cap 02

Una noche oscura

capitulo 2

Otra noche oscura, quizás cuantas horas llevaba dormido, había solo silencio, al compás del tic tac de un viejo reloj a lo lejos. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de luna que se colaba por las cortinas de un color que tanto le recordaba a la sangre.

Se acostumbro a la poca luz y miro a cada lado, parecía que estaba una especie de hospital, como en un lugar, pero no lo recordaba bien, pero mucho más grande, habían por lo menos unas 30 camas alineadas a cada lado, todas parecían vacías, no encontró a nadie más, nadie junto a ella, se asusto, comenzó a entrar el pánico, su respiración se cargo de angustia y como pudo trato de levantarse, había sido todo un sueño, había caído inconsciente antes de que lo encontrara, había sido todo un sueño?

No lo sentía, su aroma, sus caricias, ya se habían perdido, no sabía que estaba pasando, trato de levantarse pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sus piernas no reaccionaban, estaba entumida, pero, cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Noto sobre la mesa al lado de su cama un ramo de rosas rojas y una carta, con lo que parecía una foto dentro, logro llegar de vuelta a la cama, con gran esfuerzo, miro detenidamente las flores, tenían 2 días, máximo 3, tomó la tarjeta por fuera era el dibujo de un niño de 2 o 3 años de una colina con varias personas de cabello rojo, un chico de cabello negro con lentes y 3 pequeños niños pelirrojos, por alguna extraña razón las manos le temblaban enormemente, una lagrima inconsciente le corría por la mejilla, la abrió con todo el miedo del mundo, una foto que se movía y un montón de pelirrojos se amontonaban para salir en el cuadro, en el centro uno se mantenía inmóvil mirándola tristemente, en un instante todos los pelirrojos (incluido un chico de pelo negro) la miraron y la saludaron con su mano, luego todos volvieron a amontonarse para salir en la foto.

Ella no entendía nada, un montón de pelirrojos, unos chicos, unos grandes, un chico de pelo negro con gafas, pero nada le calzaba, solo el muchacho que la miraba tristemente la hacía recordar algo, un solo escalofrío en su espina la hizo volver a lo que se llamaría realidad, una mujer vestida entera de blanco se acerco a ella, la miro calmadamente, le toco su frente y le apunto a lo que había escrito detrás de la fotografía – "mejórate pronto Hermione, te esperamos" Weasleys y Potters 2002 – la mujer de blanco le sonrío, le asintió con la cabeza sutilmente y se retiro, no alcanzo a decir palabra cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle que la mujer le había indicado, 1º que se llamaba Hermione y 2º era el año 2002, o sea 3 años después de... después de algo que no recordaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Después de pensarlo por un tiempo creí que sería prudente seguir esta historia de esta manera, igual no será muy larga, pero si tendrá muchos enredos, hoy un poquito, en unos pocos días más..

Besos en especial a damanorris y sarakeiko, si no fuera por ustedes no hubiese seguido esto, ya van a entender para donde voy no se preocupen, besos a las 2

Nos vemos, no olviden los reviews


End file.
